Industrial cylinder ironers, also known as mangle ironers, are well known in the art.
These ironing apparatuses typically comprise a rotating cylinder and a group of endless belt members. Linen or laundry to be ironed is introduced between the rotating cylinder and the belt. A gas, steam or electrical heating source, e.g. a burner, is placed within the cylinder in order to contribute to the drying and ironing of the linen or laundry. Once dried and ironed, linen or laundry is collected in loose form in a reception tub or folded by an appropriate device.
An example of such apparatus is disclosed in EP 0 682 137, related to an ironing machine having a rotating cylinder of a pipe burner, which comprises a dense network of microperforations.
Microflames mainly form in the microperforations and ensure a heating mainly in the infrared range. It is thus possible to orient the microflames towards that part of the cylinder which is in contact with the linen or laundry.
Known art mangle-type ironers can be nevertheless improved in terms of efficiency of the radiant effect provided by the burner.